This invention pertains to an apparatus for cleaning parts, and more particularly, to an apparatus using a media blasting system to remove dirt, scale, lime, rust, coatings or any other surface contaminant from an object.
Media blasting systems are known in the art. Specifically, systems which include a cabinet, an evacuation device and a delivery unit have been used for years. However, certain disadvantages of the prior art systems remain. One such disadvantage is a clear line of sight into the blasting cabinet. Visibility along the line of sight provided by a glass covered opening in prior art devices is often obscured by the blast media and debris swirling around in the blast cabinet. As a result, the operators line of sight is often obscured enough to slow the progress of work and effect the operators productivity.
Another disadvantage of prior art blast systems is related to the refilling of the delivery unit. Usually the delivery unit is operated under pressure in order to facilitate blast media flow. This pressure must be relieved before the delivery unit can be refilled. In a properly designed blast media cabinet system, an apparatus for relieving the pressure associated with the delivery unit is usually provided. However, many times this important step in the process is overlooked and the delivery unit remains under pressure when the refill port is accessed by the operator. As a result, the operator is often injured when the refill port cover is propelled from the delivery unit by the pressure contained therein. As a result, costs increase, productivity decreases and the employer is faced with another worker's compensation claim.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art blast media cabinet systems is the actual refilling of the delivery unit. The conventional method for refilling is to cut open the bag of blast media and dump the blast media into the delivery unit. As a result of this crude process, blast media is distributed about the workplace. Consequently, there is a hazardous situation in which other workers may be injured or potentially placed at significant risk. Further, product loss is considerable which results in higher costs of operation.
Therefore, there is a significant need and demand for a cleaning apparatus which provides the advantages of a clear line of sight, a safety pressure relief, effective blast media transfer, decreased costs and increased productivity.